Obsession
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Natsumi Dragneel (FemNatsu) had a traumatizing past with her cousin Sting. Now, she is far away form him in an academy for mages in the modern time. Will she escape this past and live happily? Will her friends be fooled by her fake smile?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for checking this out! Enjoy and I Own nothing! :)**

* * *

He pinned her arms above her head. He kissed the side of her neck before he gave her a malicious smile.

Natsumi laid on Sting Eucliffe's bed like a doll with only her panties on. Her eyes were fixed on a corner of the dark room as she could feel him trace his hungry fingers against her skin.

"Natsumi, you're so beautiful..." He trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw, neck and shoulder blade. "Your skin is so soft." He bit and sucked on her skin. "I won't ever let anyone take you from me." One hand messages her developing breast while the other ran his fingers through her shoulder-length pink hair. "You will never leave my side, right?"

"Of course not, Master." She said with an empty sound in her voice, like she was a doll responding to her orders, but on the inside she was screaming to get away.

_No! I want to leave! Don't touch me! Why did Igneel leave me stuck here with you!?_ Natsumi screamed in her head.

Igneel, her father, had moved them to live with his brothers, Weisslogia and Skiadrum, along with their their sons, Sting and Rogue. At first, she didn't mind living with them as long as Igneel was with her, but she could never escape the watchful eye of Sting that always haunted her as children.

When Igneel suddenly disappeared one day, she was left alone and heart broken. She had turned to her cousins for comfort, but that was a huge mistake... Sting, seeing that no one could stop him, started to take his caresses of comfort to another level. A level that involved touching her certain places. Natsumi had grown tired of his sudden weird touches and told him to stop, but that also resulted to be a mistake.

Sting got more aggressive with her and began to punish her and act more forcibly. He would intimidate her, he threaten her, beat her and tie her to her bed. He wanted her all to himself.

If she disobeyed him or made him angry he would make her worst nightmares come true; for that reason, she is forced to lock her true throughs away when in front of him and refer to him as Master.

_No one will ever take her form me. I love her too much... I'm the only man that can protect her!_ Sting kissed her stomach. "Natsumi..."

"What the hell is going on here!?" Weisslogia, Sting's father, kicked down the door and glared at the scene in front of him. He was passing by the room when he suddenly heard something odd and smelled his son's testosterone rise suddenly.

He was appalled and shocked of the scene in front of him. His son was laying on too of his older cousin with barely a garment on.

"F-Father? We were ju-" He was cut off when Weisslogia suddenly slapped his son.

Weisslogia glared daggers at his son before he turned to Natsumi.

"Uncle Wes?" Natsumi folded her legs and hugged them. She was a bit afraid of what he might say.

Weisslogia's eyes softened. "How could I have let this happen?" He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Igneel trusted me with you and I failed... I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"Father?" Sting held his bruised cheek.

Weisslogia lifted his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Natsumi, pack your things. I'm sending you away."

"What!?" Sting glared at his father. "You can't do that!"

"Igneel left me in charge of her! If I want to send her away than I will." He glared at him again. "She deserved better than this."

"B-But what if dad comes back?"

He turned to Natsumi. "That is not important right now. Say goodbye,Natsumi. I'm going to enroll you in an academy far away form here. One that your father wanted you to go to."

"No! You can't take her!" Sting went to grab her hand but Wiesslogia grabbed his wrist in a death grip.

"You have done enough!"

Tears formed in Sting's eyes. "No..."

"Natsumi Dragneel will _never_ set foot in this house ever again!"

* * *

_Seven years later..._

"Natsumi! Natsumi! Wake up!"

Natsumi groaned and brought her sheets over her head. "Happy, it's too early. I'll get you some fish in five minutes..."

"But, Natsumi if you're late for school Erza will punish you!" Happy tugged at her sheets.

"I'M UP!" She threw off he sheets and bolted up from her bed. She looked to at the clock on her nightstand and gasped. "7:27!I have three minutes left!" She jumped off her bed.

"Aye. You have three minutes to get ready and get to your home room class which is all the way across campus." Happy floated on the air on his wings.

Natsumi stumbled all over her room trying to dress into her uniform as quickly as possible. "Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier!?"

"Lisanna said you had a rough night and didn't wanted to wake you up yet, but she had early morning club activities and left." Happy explained.

Natsumi finished getting ready. She wore a yellow blazer with the Fairy Tail Academy symbol on the side over a white blouse, a black mini skirt, black knee-length sock and black school shoes.

Her wait-length pink hair was wild and naturally beautiful as it framed her heart-shaped face.

She had a beautiful body with luscious curves, large breast, slim legs, full hips and slightly tan skin. Most boys gawk at her body and cute face, but they all run away when they see her destructive and tomboyish personality.

"Let's go, Happy!" She opened her window. "We're flying out of here!" She jumped out with her arms spread waiting for Happy to catch her.

Happy grabbed her from behind and flew her up.

"We only have one minute left! Full speed ahead, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

They flew across the campus of the large academy at full speed.

Natsumi couldn't help but admire the world around her. She loved this academy! It was her home and everyone was her family. Without this academy and everyone in it she would still be that scared, lonely and lost little girl after Igneel left that she was when she was a kid.

She came to this academy by her uncle Weisslogia's obligation to keep her far away form her cousin Sting. She always owe him for that.

_I juts wish I could have tanked uncle Wes before he died..._ She frowned. _I should have at least gone to his funeral, but then _he_ would be there._ She visibly shuddered.

"Natsumi?" Happy felt her shudder. "Are you getting cold?"

"No, I'm oaky, buddy!" She faked a smile.

Happy wasn't too convinced about her answer but juts let it go. He dropped dropped Natsumi on her feet once they reached the school building.

"Don't worry, Happy! I'll get you some yummy fish when I get out for lunch." She pet his head.

The school bell ran, saying the begging of classes.

"Shit! Erza is gonna kill me!" She bursted through the schools doors and speed through the halls in a rush.

Happy stood there with worry in his eyes. Lately, Natsumi has been having a lot of nightmares that bother her, but she never talks about them. What could be so bad that she can't tell him?

She stopped at a room with the number '705' on the glass door and opened it slowly.

"Ah, miss Dragneel, so nice of you to finally join us." The teacher sarcastically remarked.

Natsumi entered the room while everyone's eyes were on her. "Sorry for being late, Macao-sensei." She laughed nervously. "I overslept..."

Macao scowled. "It's the begging of a new semester, Natsumi. I don't want to have to give you detention on the first day."

Natsumi could feel a dark presence and glare that was directed her way. _Please don't be Erza! Please don't be Erza! Please don't be Erza!_ She followed where the glare and presence came form and cringed when she saw that they came from a very angry and aggravated Student Council President, Erza Scarlet.

"Take a seat, Natsumi." Macao ordered as he turned to the board. "We're going to start class."

Natsumi searched the rom with her eyes. She saw that the seats next to Lisanna and Lucy were already taken and she would rather sit anywhere but next to Erza. All the seats were taken except for one... The one next to Gray Fullbuster.

"There's no way in hell in sitting in front of ice-block!" She glared at him.

"As of I would want you to sit you next to me, Flamebrain!" Gray glared back at her. "Go sit in a garbage can!"

"What did you say!?" Fire surrounded her fists. "You wanna come here and say that to my face!?"

"I'll say it as many times as I have to! Shit for flames!"

Natsumi growled before she pulled back her fist and punched him in the jaw sending him stumbling back.

Gray subconsciously stripped his clothes to start their usual fight.

"Uh oh..." Lucy sighed.

"Here they go again..." Lisanna giggled.

"That's quite enough!" Erza bolted up form her seat. "Stop this right now, Gray, Natsumi!" She grabbed both their heads and crashed them against each other.

They both fell down on the floor with dizzy looks in their eyes and a trickle of blood on their foreheads.

"You are disrupting class!" She glared daggers at them. "Violence is not accepted in this school and neither is striping!" She intensified her glare at Gray, making him shudder and cover himself with a scared look. "Natsumi, sit down quietly."

"But-"

"Please." She said slowly and dangerously. Making it clear that if she if defied you will not live to see another day.

"A-Aye!" She saluted before sitting on the lab chair next to Gray.

Erza took a deep breath. "Macao-sensei."

"Y-Yes?" He hesitantly asked. Even the teachers were afraid of Erza.

"Please continue the class."

"O-Okay." He swallowed. "Today class, is the first day of school after a good summer vacation. Your home room will be here in lab for the rest of the year. So, for the rest of the year you will have a lab partner. I hope you like the person next to you because they will be your lab partner form now on."

"What!?" Gray and Natsumi exclaimed in unison.

"There will be no changes." He said sternly. "If you don't get along with your partner, then you will fail my class and will have to repeat the year."

"Isn't this great, Lucy!?" Lisanna asked with an excited smile.

"Well yeah... But this isn't new. We always get lab partners."

"I mean, isn't it great that Natsumi and Gray are partners?" She stared at them. "I'm sure they'll get a long better this way. Who knows, they might end up together." She giggled.

Lucy glanced at Natsumi and Gray.

They were glaring and growling at each other like dogs while exchanging insults.

"Stripper!"

"Tomboy!"

"Ice-baka!"

"Fire-baka!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "I do t think this was a good idea..."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and I own nothing at** all!

* * *

Gray sighed deeply as he glanced at his lab parter. His _sleeping_ partner who was _suppose_ to be helping him with the experiment. But at this rate, they won't finish it in time and they'll both get detention. _  
_

"Detention is the last place I want to be." Gray said under his breath. The whole first week, because of a certain pinkette he's had to suffer through detention every day. "Wake up, flamebreath! We've got work to do." He screamed into to her ear, but she kept sleeping.

Natsumi was snoring into dream land and ignoring the world around her.

_Sting pulled her by her hair and dragged her out of his room. _

_Natsumi was whimpering and crying as she tried to get out of his hold. "Please! Please, Master, I didn't mean what I said!" She begged and tied to apologize. _

_Sting had said something rude about her father and had made her angry. She raised her voice at him and insulted him. _

_Sting did not accept disrespect form her and now he was going to punish her for her behavior. "No! I'm going to punish you for disrespecting me!" He dragged her over to the kitchen and threw her against the back door. _

_"Sting, Natsumi?" Rogue entered the kitchen after he had heard all the screaming. "What's going on?" He looked at Natsumi's scared face and got worried. "What are you doing?" He directed his question to Sting. _

_"This has nothing to do with you Rogue! Go back to your room!" He hissed at Rogue. _

_"Bu-" _

_"Leave!" _

_Rogue winced at the hostility in his voice. He took a hesitant step back. He glanced at Natsumi and wished he hadn't. _

_Natsumi's eyes were begging him for help. They looked desperate and scared, as if she was screaming for his help. _

_Rogue looked away and left without another word. _

_Natsumi hung her head. Her last hope had juts literally walked away from her. _

_"Strip." _

_"Wh-What?" _

_"You heard me! Strip! Now!" He screamed in her face with anger in his eyes. _

_Her hands shook as she removed slowly every garment off her body. Her head was down and her eyes were fixed on the floor to avoid eye contact with this monster. _

_Once she had nothing on, Sting grabbed her wrists and opened the door. _

_"Wh-Where are we going?" She panicked. _

_He pushed her outside and threw her down to the ground. _

_Natsumi hit the cold floor with a slam. "S-Sting?" _

_"It's 'Master' to you!" He removed his belt. "I won't ever allow you to disrespect me like that again! For that reason I will have to keep you out here and punish you." _

_"Out here?! Why!?" _

_"I'll keep you out here until you've learned your lesson afterwards. For now, stand on your fours." _

_"But, Mas-" _

_"Do it!" He glared at her. _

_Natsumi did as he said. She whimpered and yelped at the pain of his lashes. His insults would reach her and make her feel worse. _

_After a few more lashes, he stopped and cuddled her close to his body. He squeezed her breast until hand prints would show and pain was evident on her face. "I don't want to hurt you, Natsumi..."__His hand reached to touch her tear-stained face. _

_But, all she could see was a hand reaching to do her noting but harm. "You'll always belong to me..."_

"Don't touch me!" Natsumi woke up with a jolt when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She slapped the hand away without a second evident in her face.

"What's wrong Natsumi?" Lissanna left her experiment and went over to her best friend. "Did you had a nightmare?" She asked with concern in her face.

Natsumi looked at Lissanna and then at Gray who had a confused and worried look in his eyes. "I... I..."

_You'll always belong to me..._ His voice echoed in her head and drowned out the voices of her worried classmates. She suddenly felt like a little girl again, scarred, confused and trapped. Trapped by hands that touched her hungrily.

Her breath quickened as haunting memories began to flash into her eyes. His voice. His hands. His cruelty. His corrupted love. They were all suddenly there.

"Natsumi?" Gray laid his hand on her surprisingly cold one.

"D-Don't!" She sprang up form her seat and pushed by her classmates. She ignored her teacher's calls as she ran out if the lad room and through the halls.

Natsumi ended up outside the school's filed and behind the bleachers. She brought her knees close and hugged herself as she rocked back in forth. "Don't touch me... Don't..."

Natsumi had thought that she had gotten over this. That she had finally been set free form him ,but clearly he still had a strong hold on her.

* * *

It was lunch hour and Natsumi had not returned for any of her classes or shown her face to anyone.

Erza had called Gray, Lucy and Lisasanna for a meeting on the school rooftop.

"I'm sure you all must know why I called you here today." Erza said after she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"Natsumi..." Lucy sighed in worry. "What do you think happened to her?"

"Natsumi tends to have nightmares form time to time but she's never acted out like this." Lissanna explained. "She usually shrugs them off when someone ask her if she's okay."

"Yes, but this is concerning. Has she ever said anything about those nightmares? Has she acted strange lately?"

"No and no."

"Maybe we should try to ask her." Lucy suggested. "Something's obviously bothering her and we can't just let our nakama suffer alone."

"What do you think, Gray?" Erza asked him.

Gray had been silent the whole time. His mind was still trying to process what happened this morning. He had time understanding that feared look in Natsumi's eyes.

In all the years he's known her, she had never shown any fear of anything. She had never been scared of his touch. _My touch?_ He stared at his hand. The same hand she slapped away in fear.

"Gray?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What do you think we should do?"

He paused for a moment to think. "Count me out of this."

"Why?" Erza asked calmly.

"Whatever it was that made her freak out was triggered when I touched her."

"That doesn't mean it has anything to do with you, Gray!"

"I can't be sure about that, Lucy. All I know is that I should just stay away from her for a while." He stood up form his seat and left the rooftop without another word.

* * *

"Natsumi..."

Happy sat crossed-legged on the window while he stared at Natsumi with concern in his eyes.

Natsumi had shown up on her room unexpected and laid on her bed for the rest of the day without saying a word or moving a muscle.

"What is it, Happy?" She hugged her pillow close to her chest.

"Ummm...Natsumi... Did something happen? It's not like you to act like this."

"Just been having a bad day."

"More like a shitty day." A smooth and deep voice said form her now opened door. It was closed with a small crack open, but now it was fully open with her gym teacher, Gildarts, standing there.

"Gildarts?" Natsumi sat up on her bed. "What are you doing here? No makes allowed in the girl's dorm."

"Happy, why don't you go the cafeteria. I heard there serving some yummy fish." Gildarts said.

"Aye! Fishy!" He flew out of the window a flashed away.

Gildarts chuckled before he turned his attention to Natsumi. "You doing okay, kid?"

"I'm fi-"

"Don't lie to me." He crossed his arms. "I know somethings bothering you."

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"And I get that. But, I heard what happened in lab today."

"What about it?"

"Natsumi, do you trust your nakamas?"

The question took her by surprise and she was a little insulted. "Of course I do! This is Fairy Tail! We trust out nakama with our lives!"

"But not with your secrets or fears?"

"I..."

Gildarts sighed. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "It's okay to show your weaknesses to your nakama. If you didn't what would be the purpose of trusting them?"

Natsumi took a deep breath before she smiled. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Gray sat alone by Magnolia's river, outside of the academy where no one would boer him.

Natsumi's scared face still planted in his brain. Did he do something to scare her? What did he do? Should he ask her? Leave her alone?

"Why do I even care?" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Care about what?" Natsumi's voice suddenly reached his ears.

Gray opened his eyes and jumped. He looked to his right and saw that she was shinning right next to him with a confused face. "N-Natsumi! When did you-"

"I juts got here." She interrupted him.

"Wh-Why?"

She took a deep breath. She grabbed his hand with both hers and placed it over her chest where her heart is. "I-I trust you."

This time it wasn't Sting's corrupted touch she felt, it was Gray's. Gray, one if the few men she trusted with her life and called her friend/rival.

Gray's cheeks heated up. He could feel her calm heart while his was racing away. "N-Natsumi?" He had never seen her act so affectionately and trusting before, especially with him.

Natsumi suddenly realized what she was doing and with who. She blushed and pushed his hand away. Her own heart was beating fast. "That was..."

They stared at each other with flushed faces, not knowing what to say.

The moment was ruined by a burst of giggles behind them. They turned around to see Cana, Mira, Lissanna, Erza, Happy, Levy and Lucy giggling and smiling at them.

"What did I tell ya, Mira? I knew it would happen sooner or later." Canna laughed.

"They are soooo cute together!" Mira gushed.

"N-Natusmi, G-Gray, I-I had no idea you two were so close." Erza blushed.

"Neither did we, right, Lucy?" Lissanna gave a mischievous look at them.

"No we did not." She smirked.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like!" Natsumi and Gray shouted in unison.

"Come one, everyone! They obviously don't like each other!" Happy defended them.

"Happy!" Natsumi smiled in relief, glad that one of her friends believed her.

"They llllllllllove each other!" He rolled his 'l' with glee.

"Hell no!" Gray's cheeks flushed as he denied it all.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Natsumi tried to change the subject.

"We were searching for you to give you this." Lucy pulled form her purse Natsumi's muffler.

"My muffler! I've been searching everywhere for it!" She ran to Lucy and snatched the muffler. "Where did you find it?"

"We searched all over the dorm, but found it deep in the lost and found department." Erza smiled. "We thought it might help to cheer you up."

"You guys..." Natsumi smiled.

_It's okay to show your weaknesses to your nakama. If you didn't what would be the purpose of trusting them?_ Gildarts advice came into her mind.

Natsumi wrapped the muffler around her neck and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

* * *

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I removed it before, guys!:( but I'm gonna give it another shot! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

After the events of yesterday, Gray had been avoiding Natsumi like the plauge. Even in lad he didn't talk to her, touch her or even look at her.

As much as Natsumi preferred it when guys avoided her, it felt a bit annoying to be ignored by Gray.

_Maybe it was something I did yesterday..._ Natsumi thought to herself as she placed books in her locker. She stared at her hand. The hand that grabbed his and placed it on her chest, over her heart. _Wh-Why the hell did I even do that!?_ Her face turned red.

She had expected his touch to be cold as ice, but it was actually very warm.

"Stop thinking about it, dammit!" She shook her head and slammed the locker.

"Thinking about me again, Nastumi?" A strong voice said form behind her.

Natsumi knew that voice. She smirked and turned around. "The only reason I would think about you, Laxus, is to kick your ass."

Laxus smirked. He trapped her with his muscular arms. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet!" Natsumi was oblivious to Laxus' obvious flirting. She juts thought that this was his way of challenging her to a fight. "When do you want tot fight!?"

Laxus mentally sighed. He had always had a thing for the pinkette, but she is as oblivious to flirting as five year old. "Sorry, kid, but I'm actually busy for today." He ruffled her hair. "But, I'll be free tomorrow night."

"You're on!"

"Then, it's a date." Who said he can't take advantage of her obliviousness just this once?

"Date? What's that?" She coked her head in confusion.

"Nothing to worry about. Make sure to tell your friends." He smirked one last time before he left to his next class.

Natsumi stared at his retrieving form in confusion until the bell rang. "Shit!" She grabbed her History book and ran down the halls. One of the few classes Gray skipped sometimes.

_What the hell is a date? And why would he want my friends to know?_ She furrowed her brow in thought. She spent the whole hour of History class thinking about this.

A date. Where as she heard that word before?

_Maybe Lucy will know about it._

"Hey, Lucy." She poked Lucy's shoulder with her pencil.

Lucy waited for the teacher to get distracted writing so wing on the board before around. "What is it?" She asked in a low voice.

"What's a date?"

Lucy blinked twice before answering. "A date is when a man and a woman go out together and sped time alone. Why?"

"Laxus asked me to a date for tomorrow night. He also asked me to tell my friends about it for some reason." She shrugged her shoulders.

Lucy gasped. "Laxus asked you on a date!? Your first date!?" Lucy smiled in excitement. She couldn't believe it! Natsumi the tomboy who never pays attention to boys and Laxus the hot senior who's hard to get are going on a date! "Did you say yes!?"

Natsumi was taken back by her excitement. It's not a real big deal is it? "Yeah..."

Lucy squealed. "We have to tell girls about this and get you ready for your first date!"

"Excuse me, ladies!" Wakaba-sensei interrupted them with a stern look. "I'm trying to give a class here."

"Sorry, Wakaba-sensei!" Lucy apologized and bowed her head.

Natsumi just leaned back on her chair. Minutes later she was snoring loudly, interrupting the whole class.

"Natsumi!" Wakaba slammed a book on her desk.

"WHERE'S THE FIGHT!? I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsumi bolted form her seat and flamed her fist, obviously she must have been having a dream. She blinked and realized where she was. "Hey, Wakaba..." She laughed nervously.

"Natsumi, you know what I gotta do, right?"

"Detention..." She groaned.

"Yep."

* * *

By end of the day, Natsumi had drag her feet over to the detention room with a sour face. She hated detention! Even if she got it almost everyday of school, she still hated it.

Natsumi slammed the door open and groaned. This was going to be a long hour.

"All right, Wakaba, I'm here for my torture!" She sat down on a chair, but didn't see Wakaba anywhere.

"Wakaba-sensei went out drinking with Macao-sensei earlier. He'll be back in an hour if he's still sober." Gray said form the seat over at the back corner.

Natsumi stared at him for a minute. He hasn't talked to her all day and now he was here with her alone in the detention room.

"Why are you shirtless?" She frowned.

Gray blinked in confusion until he looked down and gasped. "What the hell!? What happened to my shirt!?"

"Is that why you got detention, Ice Pervert?"

"Shut up, Flame Idiot! I get you got in trouble in class again!" He glared at her.

"At least I didn't skip class, Ice Baka!"

"You wanna fight!?"

"I'm fired up!"

A sudden knock came at the window. They turned to see what it was and saw Lisanna on a tree branch waving.

Natsumi walked over to the window and opened it. "Lisanna? What are you doing?"

"Breaking you out of course! Lucy told me about your date!"

"What date?" Gray stood up form his seat and walked over to him.

"Natsumi has a date!" Lisanna proclaimed. "She can't waste time here! We need to get her ready!"

"Natsumi has a date? With who?" Gray scowled. For some odd reason he didn't like what he was heading at all.

_Natsumi!? On a date!? Who the hell would ask her out!? And why would she say yes!?_

"With Laxus!"

"Laxus?" He raised an eyebrow. He knew that Laxus had a thing for her, but he never thought he would actually ask her out. "Why would you want to go on a date with Laxus?"

Natsumi couldn't answer. Something about Gray's behavior made her actually think twice about this.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Lisanna said. "This is Natsumi's first date and we need to get her ready. Gray, can you cover for her?"

Gray hesitated. He wanted to say no, but... "Go. But, you owe me one."

"Thanks, Gray!" Lisanna grabbed Natsumi's arm and dragged her out of the window.

Natsumi stared at Gray in surprise before smiling at him and leaving with Lisanna.

_Why should I even care about this? It's her first date...with another man..._

* * *

Over at Sabertooth Academy, two dragon slayers relaxed under a cherry blossom tree peacefully by themselves.

"How long has it's been, Rogue?" Sting asked as he stared at the tree's flowers that reminded him of a certain pinkette.

"How long has what been, Sting?"

"How long has it's been since we were separated form each other?"

Rogue opened his eyes and looked carefully at his cousin. "I believe seven years."

Sting smiled sadly. "She must be so much bigger now. And beautiful."

"Sting... Uncle would not-"

"My father is not around anymore and neither is yours, Rogue!" He snapped. "I want to see her. I want to see her no matter what! It's time that she comes home!"

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "She's not gonna want to."

"She will... Because she loves me..." A lonely flower landed on his lap. He grabbed it and admired it. It was as beautiful as her smile and pink hair. "And I love her too..."

_I promise we'll see each other soon, Natsumi. And everything will be just like it was._

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years!**

* * *

After Lisanna broke Natsumi out of detention, she asked Lucy and Erza to accompany them to the mall.

"Of course I'll come! This is a once in a lifetime chance to dress Natsumi up!" Lucy said with excitement showing in her eyes.

"Dress me up?" Natsumi coked her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Because it's your first date, silly!" Lisanna giggled. "You _have_ to look your best on your first date!"

"Really?" Natsumi shuddered. She hated wearing dresses and girly clothes! The closest girly thing she has in her closet is her school uniform and even then she thinks that the skirt is unnecessary. "Do I really have to?" She groaned.

"Yes, you do have to, right, Erza?" Lucy turned to Erza who had been quite this entire time with a small scowl on her face.

Erza looked at Natsumi and sighed. "As Student Council President I disagree to have Natsumi skip detention for personal reasons..."

Lucy, Lisanna and Natsumi shared scared glances at each other. Their excitement just now completely disappeared. And now they were waiting to be beaten and scolded by their fearful friend.

Erza's disappeared and she smiled warmly. "... But, as a friend it would be a pleasure to help Natsumi on her first date."

Lucy and Lisanna shared a glance and squealed. "Erza!" They wrapped their arms around her and giggled.

"B-But this is the first and last time I will ever do something like this!" Erza blushed.

Natsumi smiled. "Thanks, Erza!"

"But, I have one condition!" Erza went serious again. She directed her eyes at Natsumi.

Natsumi tensed. "W-What?"

Erza walked over to Natsumi and wrapped an arm around her. "You get to wear whatever cute outfit I tell you to wear, including underwear..." She smirked.

"E-Eh... Um..."

Lucy and Lisanna shared a glance and smirked.

"That's right! Underwear is important on a date!" Lucy elbowed Lisanna gently to catch her drift.

"Yeah! Who knows? This is _Laxus_ we're talking about!"

Natsumi blushed. "Wh-What k-kind of weird things do people do on first dates!?"

"Oh, don't worry about that stuff, Natsumi!" Lisanna enter locked arms with her with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah! You have us to help you out!" Lucy enter locked arms with her other arm and with the same mischievous smile.

They pulled a confused and frightened Natsumi forward to the mall while Erza followed them with an amused look on her face.

* * *

_This is hell!_

Natsumi groaned as she finished taking off a red dress she was forced to try on the store only to find out that she had to put on _ another_ dress. She was already tired of trying on different kinds of girly outfits and shoes.

After half an hour of shoe shopping and another half of dress shopping, they finally found the perfect outfit for Natsumi. One that didn't make her complain about too much skin or too frilly. All that was left was, much to Natsumi's displeasure, underwear shopping.

Lucy had led them to the place were she usually did her underwear shopping, Victoria's Secret.

Erza's was as red as a tomato when she saw all the sexy underwear that most woman wear. "L-Lucy, _this_ is what you wear to school?" She picked up a string underwear.

"It barely covers anything." Lisanna stared at it with curiosity in her eyes.

"How can you walk around with such major wedgie machines, Lucy?" Natsumi frowned and looked around the store. She couldn't believe that there were girls actually buying this stuff. They didn't look that comfortable to her.

"T-That doesn't matter right now!" Lucy waved her hands in front if her as a small blush showed on her cheeks. "We're here to find Natsumi something to wear on her date!"

"I don't know... This stuff looks really uncomfortable to me..." Natsumi narrowed her eyes at the thong in her hands.

"Just relax and let us take care of everything!" Lisanna pushed her over to the changing rooms while Lucy was busy picking out underwear for her.

"T-This is going to be juts like the dress shopping, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!"

* * *

Finally after nearly two hours of trying on different kinds of weird underwear Lucy had picked out, Lisanna had purchased for Natsumi one of the ones that were at least comfortable to wear. A black g-string and a black push up bra.

"It looks so good on you, Natsumi." Lisanna said as they exited the store.

"It's still a bit odd." Erza admitted. She had never been more embarrassed to be in a store in her whole life.

Natsumi just stared awkwardly at the bags she carried. This was the strangest thing she has ever done. And for Laxus of all people.

Natsumi was about to say something until her eyes landed on something away form them. Her entire body froze, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Her bags fell form the shaking and her face was that of a frightened child.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" Erza asked. What could possibly be frightening enough to scare Natsumi?

The girls followed Natsumi's eyes and saw Rogue from Sabertooth staring back at Natsumi with widened shocked eyes.

Rogue slowly walked over to them with careful steps, waiting for Nastumi to react.

Natsumi's feet were nailed to the ground and her mind had just went blank co expletive. Seeing Rogue again was bringing horrible memories back.

Erza noticed Natsumi's discomfort and stood in front of her in a protective stance. Lucy and Lisanna followed her and now they were completely shielding Natsumi.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

Rogue stopped and searched for the right words. He had to be careful right now. Natsumi has always been someone fragile with words and the past, and he'd rather not do anything stupid.

"I came alone." He said cautiously.

Natsumi was snapped out of her trance. Her biggest fear was that he had not been alone. That _he_ was here... "Y-You're not?" She stepped out of the human shield hesitantly.

"Yes. If it isn't too much to ask, can I talk to you alone?"

Natsumi felt a bit uncomfortable under the stare of her friends. "_Just_ us two?"

Rogue nodded his answer.

Nastumi turned to her friends. "I-It's fine. I need to talk to him alone so, I'll meet you guys at the dorm." She handed Lisanna her bags and faked a smile.

"Bu-"

"Understood." Erza interrupted Lucy. "Promise us you'll be back at the dorms before six." Her eyes met Natsumi's.

"Yes."

Erza glanced at Rogue one more time before dragging two reluctant girls behind her towards the academy.

Natsumi watched her friends leave and took a deep breath. "What do you want to talk about, Rogue? You're not exactly a man of many words or sappy reunions."

"I just want to know how you've been."

"Fine. Why?" She crossed her arms.

Rogue looked at her uniform. "That's Fairy Tail Academy's uniform, right?"

Natsumi panicked. "U-Uh..."

"I'm not going to say anything to Sting."

"Y-You won't?"

"I love him like a brother, but I don't want to see him lose his mind again over you like when we were kids." He looked at his feet. He had always felt guilty not doing anything to help Natsumi when they were kids. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Father and Uncle had left not so long after you did."

"They did? Does it have anything to do with my dad?"

Rogue shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. All I know is that Sting _will_ come for you."

Natsumi tensed. Her hands began to shake again.

"If he finds you, he will undoubtably try to take you home." Rogue watched his cousin carefully before turned around. "Just be careful, cousin. Bye." He said before leaving her there alone and scared.

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be the date! Until then please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing at all!**

* * *

It had taken the whole walk back to the dorms for Natsumi to calm herself down. Fear had entered her heart again and had made a meal out of her, but now was not the time to dwell on the past. She just took calming deep breaths and long slow steps towards the academy before she had to put on a fake smile for the girls.

Natsumi arrived to the dorms and made it to Lucy's dorm like they told her.

"Nastumi, are you okay?" Lisanna asked her when she arrived.

"Yeah, you look so pale."

"I-I..."

"Let's not dwell on it since she obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Erza interrupted them and looked at Natsumi in the eye.

Natsumi smiled honestly at Erza in gratitude.

Erza nodded and turned to Lucy and Lisanna. "After all, don't we have work to do?"

Lisanna and Lucy paused for a minute before they smirked and cheered. "Of course!" They said in unison.

"First, we scrub her down!"

"I'll take care of that." Erza smiled in confidence.

Natsumi shuddered. The last time Erza gave her a bath she needed up with red latches all over her skin and a sore scalp form all the washing. "N-No. I can do that myself..."

"Nonsense!" Erza grabbed her wrists and dragged her over to the bathroom. "I promise to clean you well, just like when we were kids!"

_Someone help me!_

* * *

Laxus was waiting outside the girls dormitory for Natsumi. He had been waiting for twenty minutes more than suppose to and his patience was running thin.

He was wearing a black long-sleeved dress shirt, blue jeans, brown dress shoes and his favorite cologne. He was lucky that his grandfather didn't try to comb his hair to look 'spiffy' just like when he went on his first date.

"Sorry for the wait." Natsumi's voice came form behind him.

Laxus turned around and gasped. She was gorgeous!

Natsumi was wearing a simple, spaghetti-strapped, white dress that reached above her knees, complemented and hugged her curves, and showed a fair amount of cleavage. She wore sandals with a low heal and no make up or jewelry. Her hair was brushed nicely making it look neat but it still had that wild and almost curly look that identified her.

Laxus smirked. "You look beautiful, Natsumi."

Natsumi huffed and blushed. No one has hardly ever said to her. "E-Erza and the girls made me dress up. I don't even know why."

"Well, I'm glad they did." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of her palm. "Let's go, my lady."

Natsumi blushed in surprise. This was the first time a man has ever treated her so nicely. "S-Sure." She let him lead the way into town.

On the way to town, it had been silent. Natsumi was too confused to say anything and Laxus just wasn't a guy of many words. But, they were not alone...

Two figures followed them hiding in the shadows. They wore regulars clothes but with hoodies to cover half of their faces to not be recognized. Those two were Gray and his closest friend Loki.

"Why the hell did you drag me over to spy on Natsumi's date, Loki!?" Gray hissed at his friend.

"Shush! They'll hear us!" Loki silenced him. "Don't you understand, Gary?"

"Understand what?"

"You said that this was _Natsumi's_ date. This could be a once in a lifetime chance to see her in a pretty dress." He smirked. "Maybe if I like what I see, I'll ask her out tomorrow."

"What!?" He glared at him. "Are you out of your freaking mind!?" He grabbed him by the collar. "This is _Natsumi_ were talking about."

"Wow, wow, calm down, Gray." He chuckled. "I was just kidding. No need to get jelly."

"I'm not jealous!" He relaxed his friend and scowled.

"Denial is not just a river in Utah..."

"Egypt!"

"Whatever. I'm not that good in geography." Loki rolled his eyes and went back to paying. When he finally got a good look at Natsumi he gasped. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Gray followed his gaze and his jaw dropped. His heart began to race a million miles away and he couldn't take his eyes off her. His hands were swearing and his cheeks flared.

How desperately he wanted to get a closer look. To run his fingers in her hair. Make her laugh and smile. How much he hated Laxus for doing it!

_Wait! What am I thinking!? It's just Natsumi in a dress...on her first date with that bastard... No!_ He shook his head. _Don't think like that! You shouldn't care!_ He looked back at her. _But, still... _

"Like what you see, Gray?" Loki smirked.

Gray was snapped out of his trance at his words. He glared at him with a blush still evident on his face. "S-Shut up!"

Laxus led Natsumi over to a fancy restaurant. He had made reservations on the terrace where they had a clear view of the sky.

"Wow! I've never eaten in such a fancy place before!" Natsumi's eyes brightened as she looked around her on the terrace.

"My gramps let me borrow some money for reservations and food so, feel free to order whatever you like." He smirked confidently and corpses his arms behind his head.

"Really!?"

Laxus always knew that the pinkette had the appetite of an elephant, but that look of glee and child-like excitement in her eyes... How could he not please her!?

"_Anything_ you want."

"You're the best, Laxus!" She said before she picked up a menu.

Across from the restaurant, Loki and Gray were spying on them still.

Loki whistled. "This is a pretty expensive restaurant. Even _I_ haven't taken one of my girls here! Oh well, with Natsumi's appetite Laxus will send the principal into bankruptcy." He chuckled. "Right, Gray?" He turned to him.

Gray didn't answer or even take his eyes off of the two. A scowl was painted on his face and who knows what curses he could be sending towards Laxus right now.

Loki frowned and was about to suggest they leave until an idea popped in his head. "You know, it's Natsumi's birthday soon..."

"What about it?" Gray finally turned his eyes to him.

"I hear she gets pretty depressed on her birthday, because it reminds her of her dad that left her when she was a kid. Why don't you try to cheer her up with a gift?"

"I always get her a gift, ever since Erza forced me to do it every year since we were kids."

"Yeah... But, what about a _special_ gift?"

"Special?"

"Yeah. Something form the heart." He smiled. "Something you know that would brighten her day. Besides food that is."

The night had gone swimmingly for Natsumi and Laxus. They laughed, ate, joked and had a great time, that is until Laxus got the bill. His grandfather was going to kill him!

"Natsumi, why did you eat everything on the menu twice?" He sweat dropped.

"You said I could have _anything_ I wanted so I did!" She grinned. "Who knew dates could be this fun! Even the g-string panties Lisanna bought for me is a whole lot comfortable than it seems!"

Laxus froze. "G-string?" He could feel a trail of blood run down his nose. "M-Mimd showing it to me?" He smirked pervertly.

"Nope! Lucy said that first dates are test drives only!" She laughed. "Though, I don't really get that..."

Laxus laughed. She was so innocent! "Then, how about you accompany me to the park?"

"Is that where we're gonna fight!?" She asked excitingly.

"Not really, no."

"Aww." She frowned.

"Just come with me." He laughed before he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the park.

Loki and Gray still followed them when they arrived to the park.

Gray's mood was getting fowler and fowler as he stared at Laxus holding her hand.

"So, you sure you're not jealous?" Loki whispered as they hid behind some bushes.

"I'm not jealous!" He hissed through his teeth.

"Denial is not just a river in Utah..."

"For the last fucking time it's in Egypt!"

Laxus stopped in front of the fountain and turned to Natsumi. "Hey, Natsumi, have you ever had your first kiss?"

"No. Why?"

"Good." He said before he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was sloppy because Natsumi was new to this and was taken back in surprise. She just stood there until he pulled back.

Natsumi's cheeks flared in embarrassment. "Wh-Why did you..."

"I just wanted to do that before I left." He winked.

"L-Left?"

"Yeah. Tonight is my last night here in Magnolia. I'm going to study abroad for credits, but I wanted to at least do this before I left for who knows how long." He explained.

"D-Do what? Kiss me?"

"That and give you this..." He pulled out a locket form his back pocket.

The locket was gold, beautiful and yet simple. It had the Fairy Tail symbol on it and two spaces inside to put photos.

"I know you're not a jewelry type of girl and you barely leave without your muffler on like tonight, but..." He moved her hair and clasped it around her neck. "I thought it might make a nice reminder of me."

Natsumi stared at the locket.

"You can put anyone's photo in it. I don't care if it's not mine."

"Thanks..."

"Just think of it as an early birthday present." He smiled.

Natsumi was about to say something until her nose picked up on something.

"What is it?"

"I can smell something..." She sniffed. "It's really familiar."

Laxus turned to a large shrub bush. "Hey, are you two tired of spying in us?" He shouted out.

Natsumi directed her gaze to the bush and out came a nervous Loki and a pissed off Gray.

Gray looked like he was ready to kill somebody. You could practically feel the rage that seeped out of his pores.

"Gray? Loki? What are you doing here?"

"They've been following us since the begging of the date." Laxus explained. "Oh well, not my problem anymore." He shrugged his shoulder and turned back to her. "I gotta go pack my stuff for tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "Hopefully our next kiss will be even better."

Natsumi watched him leave before she turned to glare at the two spies. "Mind explaining me what the hell you guys are doing here?"

"Now, Natsumi, there's no need to get angry at us..." Loki laughed nervously. "Might I just say that you look absolutely asto is hung tonight." He attempt to distract her.

Natsumi just glared harder and crossed her arms,waiting for an explanation and not being affected by his weak attempt to flirt.

"Right, you don't care..." He turned to his companion. "Gray?"

Gray's bangs covered his eyes. His clenched his fist and held back his anger. "What am I doing here?" He looked up and glared at Natsumi. "What the hell are you doing here!? With Laxus!?"

"That's none of your damn business, Dr. Freeze!"

Gray glared at the floor and stormed away without another word.

"Hey!"

Loki sensed his friends distress and frowned. "Gray!" He called for him, but he was ignored.

* * *

An hour later, Loki bursted into Gray's dorm with anger evident on his face along with several bruises and burn marks.

"Hey, man, do you have any idea what happened after you left!?" He glared at him.

Gray laid on his bed shirtless and quite.

"Natsumi beat me up that's what! She got angry that we spied on her and took her anger towards you on me! Look at my face! How am I suppose to get girls with my face like this!?"

"I don't know..." He finally said.

Loki sighed in frustration. "I've said this before and I will say it again: Denial is not just a river in Utah..."

"Egypt."

"Who gives a fuck!" He snapped. "Point is that you're in denial for your feeling for Natsumi! And if you don't do anything about it now, then you're gonna live the rest if your life regretting it!" Loki said before he left the room, but not before he slammed the door in anger.

Gray thought over his friend's words. Was he really jealous? Because of Laxus flirting with Natsumi? It did bother him when he kissed her and when he gave her such a nice gift for her birthday. And then it hid him!

Gray had finally understood why he was so jealous. Against all odds and even against his own will he had fallen in love with his rival, Natsumi Dragneel. The scar thing is he wider even know when he did and how he did, but he didn't really care about that.

Point is: he loved Natsumi!

* * *

**First chapter of the year! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your review, guys!:) they mean a lot to me. Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"It's so beautiful!"

Happy had complimented Natsumi's locket as he greeted her home.

"Thanks..." She sighed and jumped in bed. "Laxus gave it to me."

"He lllllllliiikes!" He gushed.

Natsumi blushed. "No he doesn't!"

"Yeah he does! He wouldn't have given you such a nice gift and taken you out on a date." He reasoned.

"He said it was just an early birthday gift..." Natsumi pouted. "It's not like it would go far anyway."

Memories of her childhood and Sting flooded in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Natsumi whimpered in pain. Her butt was on fire from nearly tweny minutes of spanking._

_Sure, when you're young sometimes your parents spank you if you misbehave, but is it normal when the your butt is bare and the one spanking you is your cousin?_

_Sting brought his hand down and sparked her harder this time while he glared at her. "Didn't I tell you to stay away form that guy!?_

_ He was referring to a boy in school that had been crushing on Natsumi for a while. The boy tried to get her attention, but Sting would always get in the way which made him more stubborn to try. In the end, Natsumi did pay him attention and now she pays for that..._

_"Sting...Ugh...please...stop..." She sobbed and pleaded with her teary eyes._

_"You don't belong to anyone but me! No man will ever want you! So,never think you can replace me! Are you listening, Natsumi!? He pulled up by her hair and growled._

_Natsumi's tears ran down her cheeks. "Yes, Master..."_

Natsumi hugged herself as his words haunted her. "I..."

"Natsumi..." Happy stared at his friend with worry. Sometimes, he just wished that Natsumi would share more about what goes on when she blanks out like that.

Natsumi noticed Happy's worry and faked a smile. She pet his head and scratched his ears. "I'm fine. I just don't see myself with a guy right now."

* * *

The next day was Friday, so Natsumi didn't even bother to show up for half of her classes that day due to some nightmares that kept her up all night.

While Natsumi was trying to recover the hours she didn't sleep last night, Gray had also ditched school today. He took Loki's advice and searched for a gift for Natsumi's birthday. Even though he searched and searched, he couldn't find a single thing!

"Ugh!" He groaned and looked at the only thing he purchased today. A snow come for himself... "I'm never gonna find a gift by tomorrow..."

"Gift for what?" A sudden voice said behind him.

Gray turned around and saw none other than Sting Eucliffe with a half eaten snow come. "Who are you?"

"Sorry for overhearing you, but I couldn't help but see that you seem kinda frustrated." He grinned cheapeshly. "My name is Sting Eucliffe's form Sabertooth Academy." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster form Fairy Tail Academy..." Gray blinked at him in confusion. "Sabertooth? Isn't that almost four cities away form Magnolia?"

"Yep! I came here on business, but I couldn't help but notice your sulking."

Gray just sighed. He still had to buys a gift. He had no time to waste here. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm really busy." He went to leave, but was stopped by him.

"Come on, don't be like that! Just because our principals are constantly at each other's necks doesn't mean we have to be hostile towards each other! You see, I came here and I was hoping someone could show me around. What do you say? I help you and you help me?" He gave him that winner smile that would convince you to do anything.

Gray hesitated. He _did_ look like someone who knew how to gift a girl and he's got nothing to loose, so...

"Fine."

"Cool! I juts have one question."

"What?"

"Why did you take your shirt off?" He cocked his head.

"Eh?" Gray looked down and saw that he was shirtless and his belt was loose which could only mean that sober or later he'd be pantsless as well. "Force of habit..." He groaned. Great! Now he lost his shirt!

"Weird force of habit you got there..." He blinked. "Well, whatever! So, tell me what is it that's got you down?"

"It's this girl..." He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, the source of all trouble for men."

Gray ignored his comment. "It's her birthday tomorrow and she's pretty depressed about some childhood traumas she's not over yet and I want to cheer her up." He explained.

"Is that so?" He smiled. "So, what kinda gal is she? Does she like expensive jewelry? Imported chocolates? Pretty outfits? Lovely flowers? Expensive dinners?"

"None of that. She's a tomboy." He chuckled. Natsumi would reject all that by instinct.

"Tomboy? Those are the hardest to buy for!" He laughed. "No wonder you're like this."

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

Sting smirked. "Hey, just shine me where the mall is and I will guarantee we will find the _perfect_ gift for your girl!" He winked and gave him his winner smile again.

"W-Well, she's not exactly my girl..." He lightly blushed as he led the way to the mall.

"Then, what is she to you?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's always been my rival and sorta best friend since we were kids. I juts recently started liking her, but she still sees me as her rival."

"Oh..." He frowned. "And you want to change your mind?"

Gray paused. Did he? It would be nice if she seed him in a different light. If he could have a chance to do what Laxus did with her.

"I guess I do...but I don't want to rush things in case she doesn't feel the same."

"Understandable." He said before they entered the mall and immediately she saw something he liked. "Hey, look at these!" He entered a flower shop and stopped in front of some pink roses. "They're so beautiful." A distant look came over his eyes as if he remembered something or someone.

Gray followed him and he had it admit they were beautiful. They reminded a lot about Natsumi and her pink hair.

"You should get these for her!" Sting said.

"What? That easily?"

"Tomboys may say they don't like girly things, but it's a whole different thing when it's a guy that give it to them."

"Now I'm getting confused..." He groaned.

"Just get them! I'm willing to bet that she will smile form ear to ear when you give here these with a gift!"

"And a gift and flowers? I get that you guys in Sabertooth are pretty loaded, but I'm on a budget."

Sting bursted out laughing. "Oh, Gray. Didn't you know? There is no such thing as a _budget_ when it comes to women." He grabbed a bouquet and brought it to the counter.

Gray sighed and took out his wallet.

When they left the flower shop, Sting still had a steel grip on the flowers as though he was clutching on to something they represented.

"So, tell me more about this girl. I juts might be able to figure her out and help you get the perfect gift." Sting suggested. "Just tell me what's she like!"

"What she's like?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! What made her so different form all the other girls? What made you fall for her?"

Gray thought this over. He had just realized he had fallen for her last night! How could he put into words what he just started feeling?

Gray got a a distant and adoring look in his eyes as he thought of the pinkette and her great traits. A light blush came over his cheeks. "She's beautiful."

"Aren't all women are?" He chuckled.

"No, I mean, _beautiful_ outside and inside. She's dangerous and adventurous. Kind and sweet. Temperamental, but patient. She loves her friends and never lets them down. She's a woman of her word and is the most honest person I know. She fights with all her heart and pushes herself over the limit. Her laugh and smile are so contagious..." He smiled. "She's like a piece of the sun that lightens you through the coldest tunnels. You can't help but feel warm just being with her."

Sting whistled in astonishment. "You got it bad, my friend. If I didn't knew you and knew her, I would have fallen for her already." He chuckled. "A girl like that deserves something _really_ special."

"What do you have in mind?" Gray snapped out of his little trance.

Sting smirked. Knowing exactly what to get this girl.

* * *

**What do you guys want the gift to be? Any suggestions? Please tell me if you have**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"You know what to do, right?"

Sting gave Gray the pink roses and readied to board his train.

"Yeah. Give her the roses, take her to the beach and show her gift."

"That's right! The beach has the greatest view." Sting smiled. "You can't mess up. It took me forever to get that gift."

"Don't worry, I won't." He smiled as well. "By the way, thanks for your help. I wouldn't have found such a gift without your help."

"Hey, don't mention it. Truth is, I feel kinda desperate about a girl,too."

"Need any help with her?" He smirked.

"I just might come back and ask you for help. Well, bye." He waved goodbye before he boarded his train. He happily sat on his chair, but paused when he remembered something.

_I never even asked him what was this girl's name..._

Two hours after mood sickness on the train for Sting, he finally arrived to his town' strain station.

"Ah, I hate trains!" He whined as he stepped off only to be greeted by a cranky Rogue.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rogue glared at him. "Do you have any idea how angry Minerva has been all day because you ditched school _again_."

"So I skipped school a few times this month. No big deal." He shrugged his shoulder. "But..." His expression went serious. "I finally caught a scent of her, Rogue. I know she's somewhere in Magnolia."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Y-You found her?"

"Not exactly. I have to go back tomorrow and follow her scent."

"You're going nowhere!" A female voice interrupted them.

Rogue and Sting shuddered, knowing exactly who it was. They slowly turned around to see a very pissed off Minerva.

Minerva was the principal's daughter and the president of the Student Council.

"Sting, you are in a lot of trouble." She marched over to him with her arms crossed. "You have ditched school five times this month and now you left town. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sting laughed nervously and scratched the back of hai head. "P-Prez, I had to skip school because of some important family matters."

"Important family matters my ass!" She hissed and grabbed his ear.

"O-Ow! P-Prez, that's my ear!" He whined.

"You'd be lucky if the principal only gives you two months of detention. Come!" She pulled at his ear to drag him out of the station.

"Hey, ow! Rogue, help!"

"I-I'd rather not get involved in this..." He looked the other way so to not agitate his fearsome president.

Rogue's eyes narrowed as he thought of Natsumi. No doubt Sting will be back for her.

_If they meet again, bad things are sure to come..._

* * *

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Students and teachers clapped and cheered as Natsumi entered the gym to her surprise birthday party.

Lisanna had dragged her out of her bed, blindfolded her and guided her to the gym.

"Wh-What is this?" Natsumi stared at everyone in disbelief.

"A surprise party silly!" Lucy walked over to them carrying a gift in her hands. "And here is my gift to you! You'll find the rest in the table over there." She pointed to the table with a mountain of gifts.

Tears of joy came over Natsumi. This was the first time anyone has ever thrown her a surprise party. "Thanks, guys. This really means a lot to me!" She hugged the gift to her chest.

"What are you waiting for, Natsumi?" Happy summoned his wings and floated around. "Let's party!"

"Aye, sir!" She laughed and ran over to one of the food tables to stuff her face.

Gray rolled his eyes as he saw her make a mess around her mouth, but he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that she was having a good time.

_I just gotta give her gift to her after she's had enough fun._

Gray was brought out of his thought by someone elbowing him. He looked next to him and saw a very amused Mira.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The way you were looking at Natsumi. It's very cute!" She gushed. "You should talk to her."

Gray lightly blushed and looked away. "Whatever."

"So, what did you get her?"

"T-That's none of your business." He walked away to avoid further interrogation. He knew that if Mira pressed on, she'll find something gossip worthy in less than a few minutes.

Gray glanced back at Natsumi and saw that she was already opening her gifts and thanking the people who gave it to hem while she still had some sauce in the corner of her mouth.

"You know, watching and not doing anything is only giving guys like Laxus a head start." Loki said as he joined Gray.

Gray glared at him. "Laxus isn't even here anymore."

"And yet, he still has a head start against you." He crossed his arms. "My advice is to stop watching form afar like this and take some action."

"Does everybody want to give me love advice today?" He grunted.

"Just go for it, dude!"

Gray sighed. "Fine. But, don't watch me!" He narrowed his eyes at him before he slowly headed over towards Natsumi.

His heart was pounding against his chest. His face got more red with each step. His nerves were eating him alive as he got closer to her.

"N-Natsumi."

Natsumi turned to him and looked at him in confusion. "Gray? What's wrong? You look sick."

Gray really did feel like he was sick, but he swallowed hard and tried to control his nerves. "If you want to see my gift to you, you have to come with me to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Do you want the gift or not?" He didn't mean to sound annoyed when he asked her.

Natsumi frowned at his tone. "Well, yeah! You gonna show it to me, Iceblock?"

"Only if you follow me, Flamebreath!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Gray grumbled as he led her out of the academy and to the beach. It seems no matter what he felt for Natsumi, she could still agitate him sometimes.

Natsumi silently followed Gray, but she wasn't so focused on him, she was more focused on the night sky.

The starts were a light along with the moon, but there was one start that shinned brighter than the others. It was the biggest one in the sky and also the most amazing. It had taken her breath away.

"So, why do we gotta go to the beach?"

"You'll see soon enough."

When they arrived at the beach, Natsumi was amazed.

She had never seen the beach at night. It was beautiful! You could see the sky more clear than in town and see the reflection of the moon over the sea and the large waves. The scent of the sea is also something that caught her attention.

Natsumi closed her eyes to enjoy the scenery.

While Natsumi was distracted, Gray walked over to the nearest palm tree where he hid the pink roses he bought yesterday. He grabbed them and his them behind his back. He glanced at Natsumi and saw that she still had her eyes closed, but her nose was sniffing at the oceans sea.

He slowly snuck up on her and raised the bouquet of flowers to her face so that she could smell them.

Natsumi was confused of the sudden smell of roses. She opened her eys and saw pink roses near her face. "Roses?"

"Happy birthday." Gray said with a warm smile.

Natsumi stared at him for a minute before she too smiled. She grabbed the bouquet and pressed them to her nose. "They're nice, Gray. But, did you bring me all the way here just for some roses?"

Gray cleared his throat. His nervousness returning. "N-No. Actually, this is your gift." He pulled out a certificate folded up from his pocket.

"A paper?"

"No, idiot..." He sighed. "A star."

"A star?" She blinked.

Gray pointed out to the brightest start she was admiring earlier. "That one. It's under your name and it belongs to you now."

Natsumi gasped. "It's great, Gray!" She gave him one of her heart stopping smiles. "Thank you."

Gray's cheeks turned red and his hear started beating fast again. "Th-There's one more gift."

"Really? Well, you're full of surprise today, Gray! Don't tell me you're falling for me." She smirked at her own joke.

Gray didn't listen. Instead, he began to lean in towards her.

Natsumi noticed his closeness. "G-Gray? Wh-What's wrong? Feeling tired?" She asked in a panicked tone.

Gray's hand went to her cheek as his lips were barely inches away form her's. "It's not a gift for you."

"W-Wait, Gr-" She was interrupted by his lips pressing against her's. At first, she stared at him wide eyed and didn't dare move a muscle, but soon gave in.

This warmth and softened that reached her from the kiss made her close her eyes and kiss back. It felt so nice! Her heart was racing and her face turned red.

She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to the kiss with a low moan. For some reason she didn't mind such physical contact with Gray.

Gray was on cloud nine as he kissed the girl he loved. He wanted to hold her closer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer, making her breast press against his bare chest. He trailed his tongue on her lower like, giving her a message that he wanted access. She complied and let his tongue in. He roamed the inside of her mouth and fought for dominance with her's.

They broke the heated kiss for air. They panted and desperately searched for air while they looked into each other's eyes.

"Natsum-" Gray started, but was interrupted by her lips. He froze in surprise for a few seconds before he kissed back.

He broke for the kiss only to trail kisses down her jaw and neck after he took off her muffler. Only stopping to suck and bite in the sensitive skin.

Natsumi felt goosebumps on her arms. She gasped and moaned. "G-Gray!" For once, Natsumi wasn't thinking about her past or of what Sting did to her. She was actually enjoying this moment and wasn't afraid of this man's touches. If anything, she wanted more of him.

This was whit out a doubt the mist blissful moment for both of them.

* * *

**I honestly don't think this is my best chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"_Dragons have mating seasons. They tend to participate it in the season at a young age. The boys are sooner than the girls. The boys start around the time of twelve or sometimes younger, but the girls are the ones that start at sixteen or more."_

_"The girl dragons tend to start later, but they become very fertile and even aggressive. Once they experience a little bit of arouse with a male, they can't help but continue it until the very end... Even if they are virgins..."_

Natsumi could remember hearing her father tell her of the dragon's mating habits once form a book when she was curious. The only reason why she was remembering this _now_ was because it was her sixteenth birthday and she was currently making out with her rival/ best friend, Gray.

_Why now!? Why the hell did he had to kiss on my first night in the season!?_ Natsumi was panicking inside of her mind as she could feel a throbbing sensation in between her legs.

Gray's hands that were on her waist slowly made their way to her upper back and one finger snaked under her red tank top's strap to get in contact with her warm skin. His tongue fought for dominance against her's. Subconsciously, his other hand had went back to her waist and slowly climbed up to her right breast. He gave a good squeeze.

Natsumi gasped and pulled away form the kiss in surprise.

Gray realized his mistake and pulled his hands away form her. "N-Natsumi, I-I am so sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay!" She said faster than she meant. "I-I mean, I trusts you. Didn't I say that before?" She blushed and looked away.

Her heart was still racing and the throbbing in between her legs has not stopped. The smell of Gray and the feel of his testosterone levels on high were intoxicating her, making her want to continue what they were doing.

Gray sensed her discomfort and cleared his throat. "W-We should go back. It's getting late." He picked up his shirt form the ground.

"Sure." Natsumi ran her hand down her arm to clam down the goosebumps.

"What's wrong? Is your arm hurt?" Gray reached to touch her.

Natsumi saw his hand come near her. She shuddered and stepped back.

Gray was confused when she shied away form his touch. Did he do something wrong? Was it because he went too far? Was it a mistake to kiss her?

On the way back, things were awkward for both of them. They walked at a good distance between them and they didn't say a word to each other. They didn't even bother to speak or talk.

Every time Gray tried to make eye contact, she would look the other way and ignore his stare. Now, he really was starting to regret what he did. The kiss was good and she seemed to have liked it, too. Then, why?

When they arrived at the academy, the party was still going on. They stood in front if the closed gym doors.

"Well, thanks for the present, Gray?" Natsumi faked a smile as she held the roses close to her chest.

Something about Natsumi's smile made Gray feel unsure. It wasn't that heart-stopping and warm smile she gave when she truly was happy or grateful, but he went along wit it anyway. "No problem."

Gray was beating himself up in his mind. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You should have just shown her the freaking star, give her the roses, wish her a happy birthday and just be on your mary way! But, noooo... You had to go and fuck things up! Look at how awkward things are now!_

"I think I'm gonna call it a night early." Gray sighed. Then, he did something unexpected. He kissed her cheek softly and walked away towards the guy's dorms.

Natsumi stood stunned there. She blinked twice and blushed as her hand subconsciously went over to the place where he kissed. A tingling sensation was left behind on her cheek. _That was weird..._

* * *

"Ugh!"

Sting barged into his shared room with Rogue, Frosch and Lector with a frown. He flopped down on his bed and grunted in displeasure.

"Sting-kun, what's the matter?" Lector asked worriedly. "You look tired."

"Frosch thinks so too."

Rogue looked at Sting form his book. "I'm guessing president Minerva gave you a hard time today."

Sting sighed. "Yeah... I can't believe the principal gave me two months of detention and _community_ _service_ around the school! Worst of all, he let Minerva _supervise_ me! Do you have any idea how bossy that woman is!?"

"Yes. I actually do." Rogue's lips twitched in an attempt to hide a smirk at the blonde's suffering. "You're lucky he only gave you two months. You could have been expelled or something."

"Hang in there, Sting-kun! Nothing is too much for you." Lector tried to encourage him.

Sting sat up form his bed. "It's just... I have more important things to do than waste my time here."

"Like what? You hardly do anything but fight." Rogue raised and eyebrow at him.

Sting looked at him with a serious look in his eye. "Today is _her_ birthday, Rogue. I wanted to find her by now."

Rogue visibly cringed as he mentioned her, but it was unnoticed by him.

"I'm gonna still look for her, though... No way I'm gonna give up. Not until we are together again, not until she's home again."

"Sting, I'm warning you. Natsumi might not be the same anymore. I mean, what are you gonna do if she loves somebody else?" Rogue observed his cousin to see his reaction to his words.

Sting's fists clenched and he glared at the floor. "Then I'll just make him see that she belongs to me."

"That's right! No man can be more right for Natsumi-san than Sting-kun!"

"Frosch thinks so, too!"

Sting smiled at the two exceed and let their heads. "Yeah. And if any other man _thinks_ he can have her, I'll just have to teach him a lesson."

Sting was still awake when they had fallen asleep an hour later. He was looking out at his window and thinking about Natsumi. How much he missed her. How much he hoped she wasn't being touched by some other man who did not deserve her. Then his thoughts went to his new friend that he helped in Magnolia, Gray.

_I hope things are going great for you, Gray..._ Sting thought lastly before he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Natsumi..."

* * *

**I know the chapter was short, but I had a little bit or writer's block for a while. That's why I took so long to update. Sorry :( please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_He towered over her body with his large muscular one as she slept deeply. His hand reached out to touch her face. His cold fingers roamed around her cheeks, lips, nose and neck. _

_She didn't stir. Not even a little form her sleep as his hand grabbed a few strands of hair and lifted it up to his nose. __He took a deep breath and smelled her. He was memorizing her intoxicating scent. _

_He chuckled and smirked before he let go of her hair. He licked his lips as he stared at her. After a minute or two, he walked over to her open window and stepped out to do the job he was suppose to be doing now._

Natsumi woke up with a strange sensation. The thing that set her off when she opened her eyes was the strange new smell in her room.

"Happy, wake up." Natsumi woke Happy up before she started sniffing around the room.

"Huh?" Happy grained and opened his eyes lazily. "What's wrong, Natsumi?" He rubbed his eyes and tired to follow her.

Natsumi pressed her nose against the window frame. She took a deep wiff. "Male..." She breathed out. The intoxicating scent of a mail sent shivers down her spine and tickled her inners, but she wasn't paying attention to that. "Someone was here last night while we were sleeping."

"Who?"

Natsumi turned to Happy with a scowl. "I don't know. I don't recognize the scent." She glared at the floor. "But, I can't believe somebody snuck in the academy while we were sleeping."

_It was a male that was in here. A male in heat..._

Natsumi was brought out of her thoughts by a loud pounding against her door.

"Natsumi! Natsumi! Open the door! Something has happened!" Erza's alarmed and panicked voice came form behind Natsumi's door.

Natsumi rushed over to the door and opened it to see Erza in an armor suit with a skirt and boots rather than in her school uniform. "Erza? What's wrong?"

"Natsumi, get dressed. The school has been under attack!"

"What!? By who!?" Natsumi asked with a growl. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No! But, we have to go!" Erza said before she dashed off to leave the dormitory.

Natsumi, not caring that she was only wearing a long big red shirt and black panties, followed after her. "Let's go, Happy!"

Happy flew behind her with his wings. "Aye,sir!"

When they arrived at the school, Natsumi, Happy, and Erza froze and gasped in horror at what they saw.

Their school, the entire building was nearly in ruins. Walls were broken and fallen, windows were broken and shattered, the grand words and symbol of Fairy Tail had fallen to the ground behind recognizable, and the walls that were lucky enough to still be standing were penetrated by giant pillars of iron that were everywhere.

"Wh-What happened here?" Erza kept her eyes glued at the crumbled building before her. As Student Council President, this was a disgrace for her to let this happen to their school.

Natsumi was on the verge to kill somebody. Her breaths grew strong and raged, her fists forming fists with the urge to punch somebody in the face, a vein popping for the side if her temple, her sharp canines were gritting against each other as tears formed in her eyes. She currently had a death glare that could silence her enemies. "Who!?" She hissed out.

Gray had arrived minutes before them and didn't notice they got there until he could practically feel the rage and anger coming form Natsumi. He turned behind him and saw her tear up with anger.

As much as he wanted to clam her down, he had no idea what to do. He too was devastated and angered by this. "Our school..." He whispered under his breath.

"What happened here?" Erza asked again as she walked closer to the ruined building.

"Phantom." Mirajane answered form behind them.

Mira was in her uniform. She wore a sad expression on her face as she couldn't even look at the school anymore. Her usual cheeryness completely vanished."It's mortifying. But we were down in...By Phantom Lord."

Natsumi walked towards the building and laid her hand on one of the giant iron pillars.

_I can smell someone...someone I recognize..._ Natsumi took a big sniff. Her eyes widened in recognition when she felt that same spine chilling scent. _It was the same bastard who snuck into my room who did this!_

"Uhh... Natsumi?" Gray'a voice came form behind her.

Natsumi was shocked out of her thoughts by how close his voice was to her. Her heart was pounding as she remembered last night's events. "Wh-What?" She turned to him.

Gray was staring down at Natsumi with a blush on his cheeks. "Wh-Why are you wearing just a shirt and p-panties?"

"Huh?" Natsumi blinked before she looked down and realized she was still in her pjs. "Ah!" She tried to pull her shirt down to hide her panties, but that only made ths shirt press against her breast, marking her nipples.

Gray didn't wanted to make her uncomfortable, but as a guys he couldn't help himself. His nose was begging to bleed and a small grin formed on his lips as he started at her luscious thighs.

Erza's face had grown red like her hair as she looked at Natsumi. "Natsumi, didn't I tell you to get dress before coming here!?" She prepared to scold her.

Mira and Happy were covering their mouths trying to hold back their giggles at the situation.

"Gray, stop staring at Natsumi!"

"I-I'm not staring!"

"Could someone please just give me some pants!?"

* * *

Minutes later, Gray had been _convinced_ to by Natsumi to lend her his pants which left him with only his underwear. Not like he would have kept them on for much time anyway.

But, Gray still didn't knew what to think as he saw her in his pants. They were too big for her and they barely hung form her hips, but they still covered her plenty enough.

Mira and Happy were hiding their smirks at Gray and Natsumi's unevenness while Erza was blushing and scowling at this.

Mira was leading them to the only place that was left untouched. The school's first floor basement/large teacher's room.

In there, students and teachers were cursing and talking about Phantom and what they did to their school.

"Those Damn Phantoms!"

"Why the hell did they did they do this!?"

"Well, we've never been in good terms with them."

"We should go and destroy their school, too!"

Lucy and Lisanna were among this crowd, but kept silence. They noticed Erza, Mira, Gray and Natsuumi come in and walked over to them.

"Can you guys believe this?" Lucy asked them. "How could Phantom Lord do this!? We haven't done anything wrong to them!"

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna looked at her sister with a worried look on her face. Seeing her sister sad and devastated was something that always really worried Lisanna.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly for her sister.

"Yo! Welcome!" Principal Makarov shouted to them form the bar with a giant mug of sake in his hand. He seems a bit tipsy form drinking a bit too much than he should.

Natsumi stormed over to him with a glare and a scowl. "Gramps, this isn't Happy Hour, is it!?"

"Ooh, right you are." He said before he pointed a finger at her chest. "Natsumi, there are school regulations! Juts because the school is recked, doesn't mean you can go around flashing your huge boobs at people in guys clothes!"

"Eh!?"

"Huh!?"

Gray and Lucy stared at him in shock. Is _that_ what he's really worried about right now!?

"Punishment!" He stood up on top of the counter. "Punishment time now! Prepare to be punished!"

"Now is not the time for that! And I'm not flashing anything!" Natsumi roared.

"Principal, do you understand our current situation!?" Now Erza was getting irritated. She joined Natsumi and scowled.

"They wrecked our school!"

"Well clam down. It's not something that you should make a big fuss about." Makarov said with a bored look in his face.

"What!?" Grays gasped. We're they suppose to let this slide!?

Makarov took a swing at his mug of sake. "Phantom, right? This is as far as those idiots will go! There's no need to get cross with someone who will do surprise attacks. Especially on an empty school."

"They attacked over night when no one was here after the party." Mira explained. "We just got lucky."

Natsumi slammed her hand down on the counter. "I can't accept that! I won't feel right until I smash them down!"

"This discussion is over. We'll juts have to make a schedule to take classes here and at the football filed or at the dorms until rebuilding the place is over."

"We don't have time for class!"

"Natsumi, cut it out!" Makarov began to lose his temper with her.

Natsumi calmed down a little at his voice. "Gramps, they snuck into my room and left their filthy horny scent behind!"

"What!?" Everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Is this true!?" Erza blinked.

Gray clenched his fist, wanting to punch the bastard that broke into Natsumi's room.

Mira and Lisanna shared at look of disgust.

"What were they doing in your room!?" Lucy asked.

Makarov looked at her with a serious yet concerned look. "Did they touch you?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I don't think so. But, I'd like to pay that bastard a visit myself!" She growled.

"Me, too." Gray clenched his fists.

Makarov sighed deeply. "As long as they touch my children, we will not bother them. A war between school of mages is highly forbidden by the government!"

"Bu-"

"That will be the end of this discussion!"

Erza laid a hand on Natsumi's shoulder, "No matter what, we can't do anything if this is what the principal has to say."

"We can't do anything..."

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy and I own nothing whatsoever!**

* * *

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing, Lucy was happily walking over to her dorm room to get to bed early for the night.

Lucy was one of the lucky girls that was fortunate enough to get a rather large dorm room that was meant to be shared with three roommates, but no one bothered to share. It was very nice and spacious.

_This has gotten really serious..._ Her thoughts went to what happened this morning. _I can't believe his badly Phantom hates Fairy Tail! At least no on got hurt._

"I was thinking of joining Phantom Lord before I came to Fairy Tail, you know?" Lucy turned to Plu. Her celestial spirit that she only summons when she's bored and wants company.

"Puuuu."

"But, now I'm glad that I chose Fairy Tail." She reached her dorm at the top floor if he dormitory. She grabbed her doorknob to open her door. "Because Fairy Tail is-"

"Welcome!" Happy welcomed her with his usual smile.

Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged in shock as she saw not juts him but Erza, Gray and a sour Natsumi as well. "What are you guys doing here!?"

Erza was sitting down in between Natsumi and Gray with a cup if tea in her hand. "You have a nice room, Lucy. It's almost as big as mines." She laid down her cup and her facial expression went serious. "You see, we are all concerned about that someone snuck into Natsumi's room. Phantom might still be around town, so we need to stay together as a group to avoid anything like what happen to Natsumi."

"Bastard could have done something to her without us knowing anything." Gray growled under his breath. "No way we're gonna risk that again!"

"I-It's not like he would have gotten away with it! _Nothing_ happen!" Natsumi snapped at him. She was starting to regret telling them about it.

"But something _could_ have!" He retorted.

"I don't need you to try to protect me, Ice prince!"

"Apparently you do! Some jackass sneaks into your room for god know what and before that you let Laxus, the school's biggest play boy jerk, woo you over like some-"

"Some _what_, Gray!?" Natsumi glared at him warningly.

Lucy, Erza and Happy stared at the scene in pure shock. It was common for Gray and Natsumi to fight, but this fight seem to have something behind it. It juts wasn't the usual thing between them.

Gray looked into Natsumi's eyes and sighed. _You're acting like a jackass because of your petty jealously! You dint even have a right to be jealous! She's not your_ girlfriend! His conscious was pounding on him.

"Natsumi, Gray, that's enough." Erza stopped them before this led to something bad.

Natsumi and Gray's eyes in each other lingered for a while before they both looked away and stopped fighting, but that didn't mean that they we're done with the subject.

"I'm gonna go to bed early." Gray said without so much as glancing at Natsumi. He jumped on Lucy's bed to make himself comfortable.

"You're really making yourself at home, aren't you?" Lucy sweat dropped.

Erza glared at he tension in the room between the two and went over to try and make peace. "Come one you guys. Do we really have to settle things in the bathtub like we used to when we we're kids?" She laid a hand on each shoulder.

She was smiling confidently while Natsumi and Gray had a look of horror on their faces.

"What kinda relationship do you guys have!?" Lucy gapped at them.

"Lucy, you can join us as well." Erza turned to her.

"N-No thanks..."

"Lucy is feeling self-conscious about her body." Happy giggled.

"Shut up, cat, I'm not!" She glared at him.

Erza grabbed both Gray and Natsumi's hands in an iron grip and began to drag them to the bathroom.

"W-Wait, Erza!"

"This is different form when we we're kids!"

Erza pushed them into the bathroom. "We'll be done in a few minutes, Lucy." She said to her before she entered, shut the door and locked it.

Lucy shuddered. _Wh-Why did she had to lock the door?_

Inside the bathroom, Gray and Nastumi were trying to get out if this strange situation.

"Erza, don't-" Natsumi was cut off when she felt Erza pull down Natsumi's pants.

Gray watched this with a nosebleed. For this was the second time today that he got a peek of Natsumi's panties.

"Let's not impose on Lucy and take any longer than necessary using her bathroom. Besides, what do you have to be ashamed for? We've bathed together before." A flash of light covered her body before it disappeared along with her clothes. She noticed that Gray was just staring and not doing anything. "Gray!"

Gray was snapped out if his trance. He blushed and tried to cover his bloody noose with his hand. "Wh-What?"

"Strip." She said in authoritative tone.

"Y-Yes, m'am." Gray began to strip off his clothes. He stopped when he reached his boxers. "Um..." He looked up and gasped. Because right before him Erza had finished peeling the last garment of clothing off of a very red and slightly annoyed Natsumi.

"E-Erza!" Natsumi glared at her with a pout and a blush over her cheeks. She tried to cross her legs and she covered her breast with her arms, fully aware of Gray's eyes on her.

"Come. This tub is not made for three people, but we'll have to make space." Erza guided Natsumi to the tub. "What are you doing, Gray? Take off your boxers and get in the tub." She ordered while she forcefully pushed Natsumi down on the tub full of hot water that she drew. She joined her. "I'll scrub Natsumi's face while you wash her hair and back."

Natsumi's intensified. He was going to touch her back!? Her hair!? While naked!?

Gray was frozen in place. "S-Sure." He said before he stripped off his boxers and hit in the tub behind Natsumi. He had to separate his legs and place her in bow teen them for room, but he made sure to keep enough distance so that their bodies would touch.

Erza didn't mind Gray's nakedness, but Natsumi was. Her heartbeat was racing and her inners were tickling again. Her breath was raged and slow.

Erza began scrubbing Natsumi's face with soap, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Gray's shaky hands grabbed the shampoo. He applied some in his hands and slowly made his way to her long, soft and wild hair. He began to message her scalp.

Natsumi tensed when Gray's hands touched her. It might be the soap on her face, but she was glad that she couldn't smell him so close to her right now.

Gray tangled his fingers in her hair. He was begging to go into a trance again. He moved his hands to touch the skin on her back.

It was so soft,so flawless, so beautiful and so tempting.

Natsumi could feel Gray's testosterone rise suddenly. She closed her eyes and took a huge whiff of it.

"Are you two all right?" Erza brought both if them out of their trances.

Natsumi and Gray blushed deeply for they millionth time today. "No!" They shouted in unison with panicked looks.

"Okay. Natsumi, you scrub Gray's face and chest while I finish untangling your hair."

And _this_ is how their night went on. They couldn't say to Erza and they could barely face each other while they were practically forced to wash each other.

This was either the most greatest night for Gray or the most awkward. Either way, he was juts glad that Natsumi wasn't angry at him anymore.

* * *

In the academy Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox was eating a late night snack in the male dormitories' huge kitchen. And by late snack it meant grabbing whatever iron nails and scor as he had in a cabinet that no one dared touch.

A fellow classmate entered the kitchen and noticed him there. He grinned and walked over to him. "Hey, Gajeel! I heard that you trashed Fairy Tail! Good job!" He cackled. "Oh man, they must be devastated right now! Serves them ri-" He was cut off when a large iron pillar hit his jaw and sent him crashing against the wall behind him.

His body made a dent on the wall. Blood ran down form his head as he fell down unconscious.

"What did I say about disturbing me when I'm eating, scum?" Gajeel growled lowly. "Who cares about those Fairy assholes. We're the strongest school in Fiore."

"The wheels have been set in motion." A dark and villainous voice entered the room. It was principal Jose. He wore a very large grin on his face. "Good work, Gajeel-san."

"You're to lenient, principal Jose." Gajeel turned to him. "Those rats won't be led out if their cages with just this. So, I let them another present."

"My, my. You're so energetic lately." He chuckled. "Could it be because it's already mating season for you dragons?"

Gajeel smirked.

"I heard that Fairy Tail has a female dragon slayer around your age. Bring them down for me and I will give you her as a present. I'm sure she will be more than enough to help you with your _urges_ for the season."

* * *

The next morning on the Southern Entrance Park near the academy, people were standing in front of the largest tree in the park. They stared at something on it while they murmured amongst each other.

Erza, Natsumi, Happy, Gray and Lucy had arrived at the park and were pushing pass the crowd to get to the front.

"Pardon me. I'm from the school." Erza seemed rather worried and panicked as she moves pass people.

Lucy has managed to make it to the front first. She looked up at the tree and gasped in horror.

Natsumi made it in front and stood next to her. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Then, her eyes turned into a death glare. Her body tensed in rage. Grows and hisses came out from in between her clenched teeth.

There before them, three students from their school were bolted to tree, unconscious and beaten bloody. Those students were Levy, Jet and Droy.

"Levy-chan!" Tears formed in Lucy's eyes.

"Jet and Droy!" Happy and Gray stared at them in horror. They seemed to have gotten a worse beat than Levy.

Erza's were focused on the black Phantom symbol that was painted on Levy's stomach. "Phantom..." Her entire body shook in rage.

The crowd made room and separated to make way for principal Makarov that took slow heavy steps towards the tree and his beaten students.

"Principal..." Erza stared at him, waiting for his reaction.

Makarov stopped in front of the tree and his beaten students. His body shook as he brought a hand to his face. "Trashing our school is fine...but no parent can stay silent when he sees his children's blood." The veins in his hands popped out as his fists clenched dangerously.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm feeling kinda depressed that there aren't that many people reviewing my story:(. But, I will still continue to write anyway **

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

In the Magnolia hospital, Lucy was in a hospital room that kept the unconscious Levy, Jet and Droy were hospitalized. She was sitting in a chair next to Levy's bed.

Their bodies were worse than they looked. They had many broken bones,including ribs, concussions, large cuts, and black bruises covering their bodies, but they would still make a full recovery.

"Levy-chan... Jet... Droy..." Lucy stared at them with sympathetic eyes. Form where she was sitting she could see their trashed school from the window. "This is too cruel... Phantom..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I can't...forgive them!"

* * *

Over at the Phantom Lord Academy, it was lunch hour and everyone was in the lunchroom making a mess and celebrating their 'victory' against Fairy Tail.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!"

"Those fairies got their asses burned bad!"

"That's not all, I heard that Gajeel beat up three of their members!"

They bursted out laughing like idiots.

"I bet their trembling with their tails between their legs right now!"

One of the guys laughing looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! I gotta go to my next class!" He grabbed his bag and headed towards the large double doors of the cafeteria. He screamed as he was suddenly blow away along with those doors.

Flames and smoke came out from where the doors were until they dimmed dow to reveal a very pissed off Fairy Tail.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov yelled out out with evident rage on his face.

Almost every student in Fairy Tail was there in their civilian clothes and ready to fight.

The students of Phantom gapped at them in shock. They were certainly not expecting this reaction form them.

Natsumi roared and charged forward with her fist flamed. She began trashing and blowing random students away. She was like an unstoppable wild animal with rage. "Anyone will do! Bring it on!"

"Don't get carried away punk! Bring them down!"

Students charged with weapons for battle.

Gray made it to them with unseen speed and froze mist if their heads. "That all?" He said unimpressed.

Elfman summoned his beats arms and began taking down small fries that didn't stand a chance against him.

And so the battle began. Students vs students. Magic vs Magic.

Some of the Phantom students began to swarm around Makarov. "Get Makarov!" They shouted before charging at him, but they didn't get far.

Makarov's eyes glowed a brilliant light that almost blinded them before he shaped into a giant and crushed those fools near him with his ginormous hands. A sickening crack, snap and crunch could be heard as Makarov applied pressure on their bodies.

The students underneath his palm cried for mercy.

"M-Monster!" One cried out with tears of pain filling his eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS BROUGHT THE FIGHT TO THE CHILDREN OF THAT MONSTER!DON'T EVEN FOR A SECOND THINK THAT YOU'LL BE PROTECTED BY HUMAN LAWS!" Makarov roared out.

The rest of the Phantom students cowered at Makarov's rage.

"S-Such strengths..."

"Their shoulders ain't small fry either."

"They're insane!"

Makarov turned back to normal side before he killed the people under his palm, but he had equal rage as his eyes searched the place. "Jose! Where are you!? Show yourself!"

Erza was battling it out and winning, but her attention was focused in something else. "Where!? Where are Gajeel and the Element 4!?"

Gajeel was watching this scene take place come above them on the ceiling. "That's Erza the Titania..." He noted. His eyes were sealed on this fight. "Gildarts, Laxus and Mystogun aren't here. They're underestimating us." He scoffed. "But..." He smirked. "I never thought that the principal's plan would work so well... Go ahead and be your wreck less selves, scum!"

* * *

Lucy was walking down a quite desolate part of town alone to get some fresh air before she returned to the hospital.

"Everyone just went ahead and left me." She sighed. She felt rain drops start to fall on her and the ground. Lucy looked up in displeasure and confusion. "No way! Rain while there's sun?"

Lucy looked ahead of her and noticed a figure walking towards her in the rain. The person seemed to be saying something.

"Drip, drip, drop..." The person was a woman with blue hair with curled ends, a pink umbrella, black almost blue eyes, pale skin, and what looked like Russian rain clothes. "Yes... Juvia brings rain. Drip, drip, drop..." She stopped in front of Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her confused.

"What do you bring?" Juvia asked.

"Um... Who are you?" She nervously asked. Something about her didn't seem right to Lucy.

Instead of answering her, she walked pass Lucy. "I had fun. Farewell. Drip, drip, drop..." She said in a bored tone.

"Eh!? What was all that about!?" Lucy stared at her in pure confusion. She was about to say something to her when suddenly another voice came into the scene.

"Non, non, non, non, non." A voice with a French accent came form the ground beneath them. Suddenly a thin man with brown hair, brown suit and a long nose shot out form the ground. "Bonjour~"

"Another weirdo!?" Lucy stepped away form him with a freaked out expression on her face.

The French man sunk into ground and appeared in front of Juvia. "Juvia-san, you can't just walk away from your mission."

"Monsieur Sol." She acknowledge him.

"My monocle is whispering to me that the mademoiselle over there is our precious sible(target)"

Juvia looked back at Lucy. "Oh my... So she's the one?"

Lucy blinked at them. "Huh?"

"Pardon my manners. My name is Sol." He bowed. "You may call me Monsieur Sol." His body twisted in a way that would make you think he didn't had any bones. "We've come form the great Phantom Lord to welcome you.

"Juvia is a member of the Element 4 who brings rain."

"Phantom!?" She gasped. Her hands went to her celestial keys "Y-You're the ones who attacked Levy-chan!"

"Non, non, non. I'd like to correct your misunderstanding with three nons." He twisted his mustache with his fingers. "Wrecking the school, attacking Levy-san; all were done by Gajeel-san."

Lucy panicked as she was suddenly trapped in a ball of water that the water around her made. She tried to fight and break out. Her head broke to the surface and she took a deep breath. "Wh-What is this!?" She screamed before she was forced back into the water ball.

"Juvia's water lock can't be broken."

Lucy struggled more until she ran out of air and feel unconscious.

"Tres Bien~" He celebrated.

"Don't worry... Juvia won't kill you, for it is Juvia's duty to bring you back, Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

* * *

"Erza, I'm putting you in charge here!"

Makarov met eyes with Erza. "Jose must be on the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one." He said before he began walking upstair to the principal's office.

Erza nodded. "Take care."

Gajeel smirked when he saw Makarov leave the cafeteria. "Now that that pain in e ass is gone... I won't have to hold back anymore!" He flung himself to join to fight. As soon as he landed he turned his arm into an iron pillar to punch the people nearest to him.

Alzack stared at him in shock. "What's with this guy!? He's even attacking his own classmates!"

"Come and get me, scum! Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama! At your device!" He chuckled loudly.

Elfman charged at him. He swung his beats arm back to hit him. "A man!"

Gajeel blocked him with his iron pillar.

"A man is still a man even when he's scum!" Elfman shouted. He was surprised when Gajeel blocked his attack. His serious eyes meet with his amused ones.

It was Gajeel's turn to attack. He flung iron pillars at him, hut he dodged each one. He turned his leg into a pillar, but instead of dodging he caught it with his beast arm. "Heh... Not bad." He admitted.

"Men must live strong."

"Then, how do you like this?" Several smaller iron pillars came out of the giant one ing Elfma's grasp. They hit everyone near them especially Phantom students.

Many if then screamed at him to stop. "Gajeel, stop this!"

Elfman looked at them and glared. "You bastard!Look at what you're doing to your comrades!"

"Pay attention." Gajeel hit him with his iron fist blowing him away.

While Elfman was still in the air, Natsumi suddenly showed up and stepped on him for impulse.

"Gajeel!" She brought her flamed fist on his face, making him plumel into the wall. "I'm the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail!"

Natsumi had to admit. Having a male drgon near her was making her body react to it, but that wasn't what she was here for! She'd keep her damn hormones controlled and beat the shit out of him!

She turned to Elfman. "Elfman, let me have him!"

"You bastard! Don't get into a fight between men!"

Natsumi looked at Gajeel when she heard him stand up, but it was too late. She suddenly felt a pillar hit her stomach painfully and push her back.

"Natsumi!" Gray looked at her with concern.

Natsumi grabbed the pillar and stood her ground before she hit the wall behind her.

Gajeel's eyes winded. No one has ever done that before!

"For our school, Levy and the others..." Natsumi's lips pulled back in a snarl. She threw Gajeel up into the air high. "I'll send you to hell!"

Gajeel gasped. "What!?" How can a woman like her lift him up and throw him like he was weightless. He flipped and connected the iron of his boots to the iron of the ceiling like magnets to hold him. "That punk."

His eyes widened when Natsumi's face was suddenly inches away form his. He didn't have time to react because she gave him an upper cut that burned part if his skin.

Erza and Gray both shared at look and smirk.

"That's our Natsumi." Erza said while Gray nodded his head.

Gajeel connected his boots with the ceiling again. Hanging upside down, he glared at her. "So? That all you got Salamander?"

Natsumi growled at him. She set her entire arms on fire. "Don't worry; that was just a firefly hello from one dragon to another."

Gajeel chuckled. "You're a lot more hard to deal with than you look." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering her scent. "You also smell just as good as I remembered."

Natsumi's glare deepened. "I knew I recognized your horny scent!" She could honestly day that she felt a bit uncomfortable around him. Especially the way he was looking at her now.

While Natsumi was distracted, Gajeel jumped down and got close to her.

Natsumi noticed him and stepped back. She growled for him to not come near her, but he didn't care. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest. His arm snaked around her waist.

"Principal Jose said that if I bring you dumb fairies down then I can have you as a prize." He chuckled. "I'll keep you tied to my bed for the rest of the season to pleas me." He traced his tongue on the edge of her ear slowly to make his point.

Natsumi's body tensed and her breath hitched. "Get away form me!" She set her whole body on fire to make him ket go of her.

Gajeel stepped back and smirked. "But before that... Looks like a master has to discipline his bitch to listen to him!"

"I'm no one's bitch, Asswipe!"

* * *

**I'm begging for you guys to review!**


End file.
